kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
Jiminy's Blank Pages 21:53, January 8, 2016 (UTC) |RoxasHappy= Hello FR! I've completed my first Jiminy's Journal update. I'd appreciate if you could take a look at what I've done, including the summary in the RecentNews template! Talk soon. :) }} 11:35, January 19, 2016 (UTC) |FRChristmasPresent2014= Thank you, FR! Your message is much appreciated! I received your email too.}} We need you! April's Twilight Times issue will coincide with the wiki's 10th anniversary and to celebrate, we're putting together a special themed issue based around our wiki and its history. This is a reminder for you to check out the Journalist Spot, contribute your ideas and sign up to as many pieces as you offer! 16:47, February 7, 2016 (UTC) BATTLE... CAKE! 07:15, February 18, 2016 (UTC)|ghost=FINALREST chose CHAINOFFIRE *CHAINOFFIRE discovers BIRTHDAY+! *CHAINOFFIRE selects KEY HE STOLE FROM A RANDOM 13 YEAR OLD BOY! *KEY vanishes! *CHAINOFFIRE realizes he doesn't know why he needed a KEY in the first place! *CHAINOFFIRE attempts BAKING A CAKE! *It's not very effective... *CHAINOFFIRE accidentally starts a FIRE! *FIRE burns down HOUSE OF FINALREST! (again) *CHAINOFFIRE obtains STORE-BOUGHT CAKE! *CHAINOFFIRE sends STORE-BOUGHT CAKE to FINALREST! *FINALREST has no mailbox. *CHAINOFFIRE obtains STORE-BOUGHT CAKE! *CHAINOFFIRE sends TEXT! *FINALREST received TEXT!: :"Dear FINALREST, sorry about your house. Come over for cake on ROUTE 13 if you'd like some. Don't worry, it's a STORE-BOUGHT CAKE. Sincerely, CHAINOFFIRE" Happy Birthday yo! :D EDIT: *CHAINOFFIRE receives TEXT!: "I forgot it was FR's birthday, Tell her happy bday fpr me i will also do so tomorrow :)" - ROXASXIIILK *CHAINOFFIRE sends TEXT! *FINALREST receives TEXT!: *"ROXASXIIILK forgot about you like a bad friend would. But he wanted me to wish you a HAPPY BIRTHDAY anyway. So, he wishes you a HAPPY BIRTHDAY. He should be doing so tomorrow." }} 07:47, February 18, 2016 (UTC) |FRChristmasPresent2014= Hey FR! I apologise that this message missed your birthday, but I figured it'd be proper for me to send it anyway. Happy Birthday to you, and I hope that yesterday was a nice day for you. Best wishes! :) }} 07:48, February 18, 2016 (UTC)|stan= LA looks above...hmmm might as well go with that theme *ahem* *LA wiki-stalks Recent Changes just because... *LA sees the messages above *LA still sees LA has time before the 19th occurs (we're in the same timezone soooo give or take 3 hours deadline) *as LA writes this feeling like Inception because LA is saying what is already being typed cue in LA's head... *BWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Thank you and *ahem* LA and LA's multi-dormant personalities says..... HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and once again LA feels like LA can't do "Happy Birthdays" correctly...-sigh-... BTW: Thanks Aixon for the edit conflict...-.- }} 13:16, February 18, 2016 (UTC)|Dragon=Nope, I'm totally not late to the party at all... Happy Birthday though! Hope you had quite an amazing day and celebrated to it's fullest :) Contact me if you'd like another drawing, I'd be glad to do it}} *Plume of pink smoke appears suddenly* Shedding my skin Yeah, mine's gone too. I thought it was just because I switch computers. I guess it's for everyone. By the way, I'm on the IRC if you'd like to chat, I haven't seen you in FOREVER! 05:08, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Calling of the Rolls! 07:03, March 5, 2016 (UTC)|zero=In order to preserve the wiki's good name, a roll call has been issued! Please respond to avoid MaleFinalRest, and thus the destruction of the wiki losing your staff status. You have approximately 20 days to respond. EDIT: Have a userbox! }} My Apologies My apologies for that action today, I addin' pictures of good characters from the movie Good Burger including my favorite character Ed for Heroes Wiki. - Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:50, March 29, 2016 (UTC) How about this one? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:26, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Just wanting if this interest ya No idea how this will pan out 05:04, April 15, 2016 (UTC) IRC? I'll bring the tea. 18:44, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello hello! 17:54, April 18, 2016 (UTC)|Dragon=Hello FR! Been a long time since we've last talked eh? How you've been? Worry not about replying late! By order of the one and only Aquatic Dreamer, Aixon, you have been proclaimed the best admin of the wiki and as such, there is never a time limit for you. Praise the grand FR, she who will lead us to glory! please dont kill me chain, I was just following orders ;_;}} 17:39, April 19, 2016 (UTC)|keaard=Haha yea, I think everyone assumes so due to my username and the fact that I really don't care if people use he or she for me. I had no idea he had corrected you tho xD Regarding the IRC, I think I was actually asking when could we meet seeing I rarely open it other than when I'm being invited to be there for a while. But to answer your question, I'll happily do it if that helps on keeping the wiki a bit more active. Would you like to discuss my idea here or actually meet someday so we can check if it's viable or not?}} 02:01, April 26, 2016 (UTC)|Renek=Ah I see what happened. It is fun to see when people find out heh I'll send it to you via mail then, as I'd like to keep most of the logistic part private from our userbase until it's ready. And regarding that, I'm not doing it because we need one necessarily, as I would find it fun to run something like that. Mainly mentioned that in terms of I don't want it to be open but really have absolutely no one coming around and me having to close each phase on my own without any fun stuff happening. But enough talk of it here, privacy of ideas! you can also tell I copied some colors here...}} Catch Up 11:12, April 21, 2016 (UTC) |RoxasHappy= Hello FR. I figured I'd leave a message here to say hello. It has been a while since we had a nice long conversation, and I feel that the time has come upon us again for another one! So, how are things with you? Anything new been happening since we last chatted? On my end, I have recently come back from a short Easter break, and am beavering away at my studies. It's amazing now how quickly my first year at med school has flown by. Just another two months, and I'll be off for the summer, which is in truth quite scary! I've learned so much so far, and I'm not sure how my brain is coping with the mass influx of new information that it's getting haha... Aside from that, my free time has been spent attempting to relax, recovering from hypothermia, and carrying out my regular online duties. I look forward to hearing from you soon. No need to rush to reply. A conversation is better and more enjoyable when you have the time to dedicate to it. :)}} 13:28, April 23, 2016 (UTC) |RoxasAccepting= That was a faster reply than I was expecting haha! Nice to hear from you, FR. I really feel your pain concerning the blog post. As a matter of fact, when I was writing out the above message to you, I went to click preview myself, and the wiki did something a bit strange. It took me a few tries of "Back" and "Forward" on my internet browser to eventually get a hold of the message again. It seems like I had the better time of the two of us though. On the subject of the Org quiz, I've not done it myself either, and for the exact same reason as you. I didn't want to put it on my userpage because to me it looks a bit ugly. That said, I have done many Kingdom Hearts quizzes online - the "Which character are you?" type, that is. I tend to end up with either Aqua or Roxas at the end. It varies from quiz to quiz. I have never gotten any other character though; it's always one of those two, strangely enough. Seven hours in heels? Now, my female friends tell me that wearing heels for an hour is bad enough, let alone seven! What convinced you to go into town wearing heels in the first place? Crazy!!! Your feet must have ached after that! Heels aside, it's good to hear that you've gone all out crafting haha. I've never been good at that kind of thing myself (I think it shows in my inability to work with images on the wiki), so I can admire people who are able to put their mind to that kind of task. What kind of stuff are you making? I know right! I remember so well typing to you last summer to tell you that I'd got in! I've really grown in confidence in the real world over this year on account of being at university, and I've just been enjoying everything in general. I had one bad result a few weeks back, but that was just a little blip, so I've put it behind me and am striving forwards! In the next few weeks, I have a clinical competency, a big project and an exam to prepare for, and that's before I even mention the end of year test that determines whether I can move to year two or not. I'm striving to remain your number 1 in both places. You can be assured of that haha... I need to please my favourite admin! Well, hypothermia... At the end of last trimester, I took part in one of these mud run/obstacle races with a group of friends from a club I'm a member of here. The race was over 15 kilometres, and consisted of mud dunks, wading through the deepest bog and also water, climbing walls, log carries, a gigantic hydroslide, and more... So much fun! Except for the fact that it was 3 degrees Celsius on the day, and you can imagine how cold the water made me feel. Add to that the horrific wind and you might understand what happened... Because we were running as a team, we had to stick together, which meant getting cold...a lot... Now, I'm quite a skinny guy, so that didn't help me at all either. I have no memory of the last part of the race until an hour afterwards, and lost sensation in my fingers for five days following the event. It was scary, honestly... I'm glad I did it though! It took us three hours, and man was it tough... Hahaha, I don't expect quick replies at all, and neither will I take your first reply as a sign of a new trend. You can be safe in the knowledge that you can take as long as you want to reply to me. That aside, how do you feel about LA's departure? }} Head's Up! 08:20, May 17, 2016 (UTC)|xigbar=Just to let you know, there will be a user named Technobliterator that will be editing some of our css pages. He has my permission. He's helping us get those fancy-schmancy navboxes we wanted a long time ago.}} *BUMP* It's a happening... 05:19, June 7, 2016 (UTC)